The Legend of Fairy Tail:The Privateer
by The Good Life Creator
Summary: Adventure, that's what he sought out for. To explore the lands outside his island chain and b see something that no one has discovered before. Never did he think that he would fall into a land where magic was as normal as the air that was breathed in. All he could ask himself was what did he get himself into when he decided that following a fox was a good idea?
1. Chapter 1

_**Legend of Fairy Tail: The Privateer**_

By The Good Life Creator

I do not own any of the content that I am writing, simply the plot.

 _ **Chapter One-Link Verses the Desert Princess**_

"Yip!"

Link groaned as he woke up, moving his hands across the sand. He cracked his eyes before yelping in pain, screwing them back close and moving his forearm above his face in a defensive position. Damn, it was bright as hell.

The wreckage of his boat littered the beach around him, planks of worn red wood sticking out of the sand. His body was covered in salt and sand, his clothes becoming stiff.

He wracked his mind, trying to remember all the events that had transpired to end up in him being marooned on only Goddesses knows what. He was sailing towards the new continent from the last island Link visited, a land the old warrior that lived in the island had spoke very highly of.

It was only supposed to be a couple days sail, just him and the now inanimate King of Red Lions that littered the beach. He remembered the first day being uneventful, nothing out of the ordinary. Just a few fish jumping out of the water and back into Nayru's depths.

Then the second day brought the wrath of the Goddesses. He could see the gulls flying in a circle. Hindsight kicked his ass, remembering the rumors of large beasts that lurked beneath the center, waiting for the unfortunate sailor to pass through its' domain.

But they were all rumors, right?

Nayru cursed his disregards in her legends by bestowing that monster upon his craft.

Large yellow eyes, spiked suckers, a spearhead, and a cannon mouth made the beast a monster of stories, breathing reality into the sea-tales. After all he has been through, creatures that only existed in ghost tales, manifesting themselves into the plain that was reality, he should have been more wary.

But no, he had to get to the new continent quickly, and he paid the price in a broken boat, torn flesh and clothes, and a loss of no one knows how much time had passed.

With a stretch and a yelp of pain, he could feel the wound on his right shoulder open up slightly, a warm fluid slowly oozing out. Great, another scar to account for.

"Yip!"

Link winced as he felt a swipe of a tongue across his fingers. A scavenger? No, it would have already taken the opportunity to nibble off a little chunk of him. A thief's pet? No, he couldn't feel anything gone. Then what was licking his hand?

"Yip!"

"I'm up, I'm up, quit yer yapping!" Link groaned out as he slowly sat himself up right, wincing in pain. His eyes adjusted to the light, looking at the scene before him, taking in warped red wood littering the beach that led into the desert.

Where in Nayru's vast wisdom was he?

"Yip!"

The blonde swordsmen turned his attention forward, looking at the creature that woke him, a small white fennec fox staring at him, head cocked to the side, large blue eyes wide with curiosity. With a another yip, it turned tail and walked slowly up the dune before Link, stopping at the top before turning back and looking back at the young man.

"Is this some sort of joke?" He stared at the fox indecisively, wondering if the little pest really wanted him to follow. Was he going crazy? There was no way a fox that he just met would be trying to lead him somewhere. It wasn't the strangest thing that had happened to him, far from it, just a little odd.

"Yip!"

Yup, he was definitely going crazy.

"Alright, alright, I'm followin'. Don't get yer knickers twisted." Link sighed as he pushed him off the shore, patting himself down to see if everything was still there. A few bombs, arrows, and a couple empty bottles made up his consumables, not a fairy nor a potion in sight. Maybe he should have hit up a shop boat before he sailed out to the Goddesses knows where. He took off his green cap, combing his hands through his hair, sighing in pain.

This was going to be a long day.

He surveyed the landscape, looking for something that he may have dropped when he was beaten by the Giant Octo, letting a sad smile slip shape. "Come on old friend, we got work to do." He knelt down, picking up the aged figurehead that was the face of the King of Red Lions.

 _ **1234567890**_

She watched as the man trekked up the dune that led to her domain. He was in need of cleaning up, blonde hair that reached well past his middle back, clumps of salt and sand dangling from dead and split ends, lightly tanned skin with an array of colourful ink and scars depicting where he had been, the most recent being the gash fresh with blood on his right shoulder. His face could have used a shave as well, being unable to make anything out other that the striking blue eyes of his. Though she could definitely tell he was attractive, even if a bit feminine. His clothes would hold him no mercy in the desert, even if little more than tattered garments, they were more suited for a life at sea, not in the baking sands, a green jacket over a white shirt and heavy boots making it a fools journey to press forward.

The large amount of equipment that he held around his waist would not aid help in his quest either.

But what caught her attention was the blue kite shield he carried on his custom scabbard, barring the symbol that she had only heard in fairy tales, a trio of gold triangles perched on the wings of some sort of red bird.

The legends of old spoke of it being the mark of the royal family from long ago, dating back to a land long lost to the seas. Maybe this fine specimen of man was connected to the family, not just some poor soul that got shipwrecked into her domain.

The woman smiled at her find, turning to the group of women behind her. "Looks like we got a live one girls! Lets welcome him to the harshness that is our desert!"

 _ **1234567890**_

Link groaned as he trudged along, wiping his brow for the umpteenth time. This desert heat was getting to him. While warm weather had never really bothered him before, this arid wind was a completely different story. Gone was the moistened salty breeze of the ocean, replaced with a dry torrent of sand, baked with sun.

His hand brushed against his brow as he shielded his eyes from the sun. Din be dammed, how far did this fox want to go?

Why was he following it in the first place?

Then he heard it, the fox in question growling at something that could only be described as a large monster. . It's neck was long, its thick tail whipped around, it's claws scratched at the desert floor, its large head filled with large sharp teeth. Sand dripped off the beast's stony hide, it's eyes glowed an angry red as it stared the fox down, letting out a relentless roar of hatred.

Yup, following this pest was definitely not the greatest idea that he had ever had.

The monster raised its leg, intending to stomp on the fox, sand dropping from the claw as the fox continued to growl at the thing, it's eyes narrowed, and teeth shown in anger. The tiny little thing thought that picking a fight was the best way to help?

Link reacted quickly, gripping the fox and rolling out of the way. He could feel sand and air displace itself as the dragon's foot came crashing down to earth. His hand reached into his bag, pulling out a couple of his remaining bombs. His fingers flicker across the wick, tossing them at the foot of the monster. He could hear the bang of the explosives, watching as sand and smoke plumed in front of him, the creature wailing in pain, golden grains falling off his missing limb as the claw returned to the desert.

What was this thing?

His hands reached for his sword and shield, his body moving on instinct. His eyes narrowed as he drew his blade, planting the edge in the sand below. His eyes scanned for his target, light glowing from his sword, the warmth that the energy gave him, the ferocity of the power.

 _"You have wondered far young one," the aged man spoke. His silver hair framed his wrinkled face, his eyes heavy from the battles he had waged. His body was encased in armour of blue and gold, sitting loosely on his withered frame. "What is it that you're running from?"_

 _"I ain't runnin' old man," Link answered, irritated that someone called him a coward. He was everything but that. "I'm just explorin' the world."_

 _The old man chuckled, bringing a hand to his chin. "You have a lot to learn young wanderer." He shook his shoulders, a wicked flambard and shield shimmering into his hands as he settled into a warriors' stance. "Let us see what Cosmos as designed for you."_

 _Link's eyes narrowed as he unsheathed his broadsword and shield. His center lowered as his shield came up to his abdomen, his blade pointing down range. Was this how the old man greeted everyone?_

 _The warrior's blade swung in a pendulum fashion, the edge digging into the earth, light coming from his hand into the blade. This was going to hurt._

 _What did Link get himself into?_

 _The soldier drug the blade across the ground, unleashing his first attack._

 **"Pillar of Light!"**

Pillars of light rose from Link's blade, traveling to its target. The beasts eyes grew wide as it tried to reform it's lost limb, sand rapidly constructing itself into a claw. But it was too late, the magical energy collided with the monster's neck. A small sigh escaped Link as he listened to it, the impact of the light, sand displacing itself as it fell into the dunes, and the pained screech of the dragon and as the blow landed on his neck, cutting short just like its life.

Closing his eyes, he sheathed his sword and shield, breathing in and out. That attack to more out of him than it should have, it was only one attack, albeit one of the more powerful ones, still just a single attack. Maybe it was the shipwreck that caused his fatigue. Rolling his shoulders to loosen the tension in his neck, he yelped in pain once again, forgetting about the most recent wound. Definitely was the shipwreck.

His attention shifted back to the little fennec fox, sitting there as if nothing was wrong, large bushy tail swishing behind it as its head cocked to the side in child-like curiosity as Link approached in a over dramatic angered fashion. "Don'cha go off thinkin' yer off the hook, ya bilge-rat! What in the hell were you thinkin', pullin' a stunt like that? You coulda gotten yer self thrown into Naryu depths with actions like that! But noooo, you had be the little scamp with big fuckin' brass anchors and say 'You know what sounds like a great idea? Picking a fight with biggest, maddest thing in the whole desert!' When did that..."

Link continued his verbal onslaught, moving his body in a dramatic fashion, his temper rising as the fox only sat there, its tail still swishing from side to side, its head still cocked to the side and its blue eyes still holding child-like curiosity, oblivious as to why Link was made with it in the first place.

The whole thing was just irritating to the blonde man.

 _"_ Do you two always argue like that?"

Link's eyes went wide with shock as he turned his attention behind him. He should have kept his guard up, keeping his gaze on where the dragon once was. But arguing with a fox seemed like a better idea at the time. He was just fortunate that the voice didn't capitalize on his lack of attention and strike for the back. Maybe that was just a pirate thing to do.

The woman behind him was a stunner, long flowing red hair tied behind her head in a high ponytail, piercing green eyes and dark, olive toned skin wrapping her well toned body. Her clothes consisted of light coloured airy garments, perfect for life in this Din forsaken land called a desert. Honestly, it made Link a bit jealous, here he was suffering in heavy clothing, sweating under the sun and she just came out of nowhere, barely even glistening, a smirk as if this weather was wonderful.

"You should probably keep your eyes on the enemy, _squid_. You never know what might happen."

Link grunted, pulling out his shield and blade once more. "You know, usually after you hit an enemy in the neck like that, they tend to stay down, _wench_. Though the question is, how in the world did ya control a monster like that?"

The woman laughed, her eyes filled with mirth. "Oh, I have my ways, male, but you won't have to find out if you just hand over your shield and come with us."

Shield? What did she need the shield for? To hang on a wall or...wait, did she say us? He could hear a low growl coming from the fox, his head whipping around to see where the 'us' came from. He watched as figures jumped out of the sand, each of them women, looked and dressed similarly to the woman in front of him. All of them held varying weapons, scimitars, spears, and bows as they encircled him and the fox, eyes piercing through, all poised to strike.

Link lowered his center, poising his shield before him, his sword at his side, ready to strike the first that came up to him. "This fuckin' day just keeps gettin' better and better."

She stood there, a smirk on her face, her arms crossed. She had him in her grasp, the advantage was hers. "Now, do the smart thing, hand over the shield and come with us, or you'll figure out how I can _tame_ a sand dragon."

The blonde's eyes narrowed. Did she honestly believe that she could scare him? He bared the Triforce of Courage. There was not a damn thing on Farore's green earth that could scared him. "I'm sorry, but, I've kinda grown attached to it. It's almost like it's a part of me."

"I was hoping you'd put up a fight." She stepped forward, stretching out her arms as she likes at her crew. "No one shall enter the battle, for I Nabooru shall take care of this man. If he bests me, he shall have freedom. If I best him than he shall be my personal slave!"

Slave? When the hell did that become part of the agreement?

Sand flowed around her, whipping around in tendrils, wrapping around her arms in a construct resembling wicked law. **"Sand Dragon's Claws."**

He was wrong about her taking the sand dragon. With what he had just witnessed, he was a believer that she was the dragon, something that he was sure was far worse.

"I hope you're ready, male, for if you lose, you're my personal toy, my enjoyment will be your life."

He stood his ground as she sprinted towards him, closing the distance at rapid rate. She was quick on her feet. Link dug deep, his blade pointed forward, eyes narrowed on her. This was going to be harsh.

The first strike landed with a dull thud on the shield. The sand around her arm started losing shape, cracking and and falling to the desert floor. His sword came up, parrying the second strike, reeling his head back before head-butting her and kicking her back.

Nabooru growled as she looked at her declawed arm. That shield could block magic? This just made things slightly more difficult. "You just made me want that shield even more."

Link went on the offensive, hurling his shield at her as he closed in to the redheaded desert dweller. A wall of a sand constructed before her, slowing the moment of the projectile, crumpling before it and falling back into the dunes beneath her as the shield struck her abdomen.

The shield floated into Link's hand as he pressed forward, blade poised forward, intending for blood. The pained shock in her eyes, the shaking of her body, the coughing fit, all of it made it appear as if he had fatally struck her.

He had bested her, earning the option of walking away with his freedom intact.

The sand dripping from the wound, cascading to her body, her features slowly diminishing into a crude sculpture made him believe otherwise. "So you want to play for blood, eh, bottom feeder?" Her body quickened it's degradation into sand. When did she replace herself? How did she replace herself? Where did she disappear off to?

"Allow me to return the favor." Chills went up and down Link's spine as Nabooru whispered into his ear. He didn't have time to react as she sank a claw into his wounded shoulder, opening the gash wider. Another claw sank into his ribs, dragging slightly as she kicked his feet from underneath him, causing the blonde swordsman to crumple onto his back in a pain stricken mass.

Damn, she was wicked.

Nabooru smiled as she looked down upon the blonde swordsman. "You were so promising with your strikes, I was hoping of more of a challenge from my prospective boyfriend." Boyfriend? Was that how this crazy wench addressed all of their slaves? "Stand if you can continue. Show me that you are all that I hoped you would be and more!"

Yup, this woman was definitely psychotic.

He slowly stood up, thinking of ways to escape. This desert dweller had a lot of advantages and knew how to capitalize on all of them. She was familiar with the sand around her, able to form constructs with her magic. He was hurt before he even engaged her, fatigued and wounded by a creature from Nayru's depths. The only saving grace he had was a shield that could dispel magic but even that read only good if she attacked from the front. He had to play it smart.

He sheathed his sword and shield, grabbing his last bomb. He really hoped this worked. A lit the fuse, dropping it to the ground.

Nabooru jumped back. Was this man nuts? Dropping explosives right next to him? There was no way that this could work out in his favor. Maybe it was a form of suicide, not wanting to be her boyfriend. Men normally threw themselves at her in lust after she let slip what Gerudo women called their 'slaves.'

But no, he dropped a bomb in between them instead.

The bomb exploded with a loud bang, smoke and sand making it impossible to see where the blonde man was standing. What was his plan? Her eyes went wide as she felt a dense wind knock the air out of her lungs. Hot soot and sand blew into her face, causing her to shield her eyes with her firearms. A claw dug deep into her arm as the smoke settled. There he stood, a large hammer that looked more like a monster's skull and some sort of strange grappling gun with chain that led right up to the class…in…her…this was going to end very badly.

With a press of the button Nabooru was sent flying, soaring through the air towards Link. He required himself as released her from the hook-shot. With a smack, the hammer impacted her stomach, suspending her for less than a second as he slammed it down on her back. The redhead hit the sands with a dull thump. Another strike sent her airborne once more, skidding across the dunes before stopping.

The redhead crawled to her feet, eyeing the blonde sea-fairer with menacing stare. This was getting out of hand. She needed to end this now before her edge was lost. A wicked smirk parted her lips as she watched the blonde ready himself again, keeping that oversized hammer in a tight grip. This was going to be good.

A/N This is my first story, something that I am really excited for. I hope that all of enjoy it as much as I do. I plan on upgrading bi-weekly, and hopefully to the point of weekly once I get to that point where I have not written.

This story also takes place a few years after Wind Waker, skipping Phantom Hourglass, I'll give out a timeline next chapter.

I'd like to thank Super-Mega-Punch for giving me inspiration for this as well as allowing me to adopt some elements that will be shown in the upcoming chapters and helping me get this off the ground.

A quick warning to you guys and gals, I am a Navy Sailor so my schedule isn't always clear.

That being said, goodnight and good morning to the lot of ya, all will be explained next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Fairy Tail: The Privateer**

By The Good Life Creator

 **Chapter Two-Link Versus the Fire Breathing Fox**

Link stared at the woman as she crawled to her feet. Her edge in the fight was falling apart, if the large bruise and broken skin on her ribs were anything to go off of. The smile was a bit unnerving though. What was she planning? He traded his hammer in, unsheathing his sword and shield, readying himself as sand floated in the air, wrapping around her arms, shaping into the familiar sand claws.

"That smile you got there is a bit unnervin', sand rat."

"Oh, I'm just wondering how many other interesting toys you have."

Link growled at her, his stare turning into a glare. Was she taking inventory of what he had?

He was expecting her to rush him once again but what came next was a surprise. **"Sand Dragon's Roar!"** She let out a savage roar unlike anything he had ever heard of before, much like a beasts'. A torrent of sand funneled itself at him, crashing onto his shield. He grunted at the impact, keeping himself behind its protection. Damn, this woman was full of surprises.

The roar died, sand falling to the desert as he peaked over his shield. The blonde's eyes went wide as dinner plates as he watched multiple versions of Nabooru construct themselves from sand, all bearing the same claws and that smirk of a shark about to feast on some poor mackerel. **"Sand Dragon's Desert Mirage."**

He was beginning to hate the old man for suggesting this place.

The Naboorus rushed towards him, gliding across the desert floor, their claws poised to strike as Link went offensive. His blade moved fast, striking the illusions down, returning them to their original state. His eyes narrowed as he continued his onslaught, trying to discern the original amongst the fakes, watching as they fell to sand.

He could feel pain rippling through his body, blood seeping from his shoulder and ribs. Damn, he had to end this quick or he'd end up food for the scavengers, or worse, this redheaded wench's cabin-boy.

Link spun around, raising his shield, eyes narrowed. Nabooru's claw struck down with a dull thud, magic leaving the sand as it impacted the shield, her eyes wide with shock. This man was getting more and more alert to her tactics. A smile formed on her face as she pushed back, resetting her sand claw. She definitely had to have this find specimen of man back in her den.

Link watched as she reset herself, that smile never leaving her face. What was it that made her so damn happy? Was he that entertaining? Or was it something else going through her crazed psychotic mind? He lowered his center, shield and sword poised once again, guarding his vitals. Whatever that smirk was for, he would be the one to wipe it off her face.

Nabooru filled her lungs with air, sand trembling and swirling around her. **"Sand Dragon's Roar!"** With another inhuman roar, sand funneled once again, crashing against Link's shield. It was stronger this time, the impact of the torrent pushing him back, sand that didn't hit his shield scraped against his exposed shoulder and legs.

As the sand died she rushed him once more. **"Sand Dragon's Wings!"** Sand crept on her back, forming a large pair of wings. With a mighty flap, she was airborne, gliding above the dunes. **"Sand Make Javelin!"** The sand below her started shifting, tendrils constructing themselves, honing in on Link.

 **"Swords of Light!"** His blade glowed as he held it to his chest, multiple sword of similar design forming around him. With a flick, they flew into the tendrils as he ran towards Nabooru. He flung his shield at her, recalling it as he missed his target. Link stepped to the side, watching as Nabooru dove into the sand, parrying her claws as she flung herself at him.

Nabooru gritted her teeth as he pushed her back. This man was a lot better than she had hoped. All his skill, his training, his willingness for freedom; all of it was more than what she had bargained for. Her hand shot up to block another blow of his blade as he moved into strike after strike.

Damn, he was quick.

He watched as she breathed in, readying for an attack. His shield and sword floated before him, his palms resting in the center as they spun around, light radiating as he focused his magic.

 **"Dragon's Roar!"**

 **"Shield of Light!"**

Both attacks met in a furry of power, colliding and exploding in their wake, sending both Link and Nabooru flying through the air. Both skidded across the dinner, skipping like stones on water before coming to abrupt halt. The blonde sailor groaned as he crawled to his feet. Damn wench was strong. He laughed as he brought his attention in the battlefield before him, staring down multiple Naboorus once again, still holding that infuriating grin of hers. That smile was going to haunt his dreams if he made it out alive.

"Seems like you're at your wits end, male." Her voice was haughty, carrying a tone of mocking mirth, watching as he staggered to his feet, his body swaying in dizziness from blood loss. His sword and shield hung loosely at his sides, swinging in his grip as he started at her with unyielding determination. That spirit of his had to be the first thing to go when she took him home with her.

"I ain't done yet, wench." Link lowered himself, raising his shield and poising his blade. Nabooru merely laughed at the sight, his breathing labored as he struggled to keep his feet underneath him, his shield and sword wavering in the air. The blonde was on his last breath.

Link huffed and puffed as he kept his eyes on the woman. He knew that he wouldn't be able to lay much longer. That edge he had gained from his hammer had been crushed like her ribs. Maybe it was the fatigue getting to him, not being fresh when he entered the battle. Maybe it was her being better trained in magic then he was, only having a few months of it under his belt. Whatever the cause was, it was going to be his downfall of something didn't happen and soon.

Then the most absurd thing happened. The little fennec fox ran in between them, growling as it stared at the woman and her clones, eyes filled with rage. With a deep breath the fox let out a great torrent of flames. Sand turned to glass as the original brought up a wall to block herself from heated death.

As the fire died down, the fox stood its ground staring down the woman now protected by new glass. Het clones were nothing more that sculptures, smirks still held on their faces. "You really shouldn't have done that, fox."

Link reacted quickly, adrenaline pumping through his blood, sheathing his sword and shield. That stupid fox had done it again, causing more trouble than it should have. How could something so small be such a troublesome pest?

His hand grabbed the little carnivore as he made a break for it, ignoring the battle cries of blood thirsty women, the spears and arrows they aimed at the two. Link wad now wondering if he could go back to fighting Nabooru instead. While she was psychotic, she didn't aim to kill, or at least he thought she didn't.

Stuffing the fox into what remained of his jacket, Link ran towards the direction the fox was leading him. They had to get out of the desert now. His hand searched his satchel, trying against all hope to find something useful. Claw shot? No, he didn't want to bring them towards him. Grappling hook? That wouldn't do right now. Bow? Not with the passenger in his coat. Boomerang? He laughed in hysterics, thinking about his options. They were being chased by murderous sexy redheads with bows and spears and other weapons and his best shot was a fucking boomerang from a forest island.

He could not see any of this playing out in his favor.

"Hold on, runt. It ain't fair winds and following seas yet."

With a flick of his wrist, he sent the boomerang forward, taking out the two gerudo blocking his path, thanking the goddesses as it came back into his hand.

"They're getting away!"

"Get the cheater!"

"Don't lose 'em, girls!"

"You wrenches are psychotic!"

Link kept running, ducking as he heard the wind break. Their aim was far better than he had hoped. Why did nothing come easy? He felt his shoulder tense up again, blood flowing freely as his ribs started to go through the same process, his legs straining against his movements. There went his adrenaline high.

The fox yipped, turning its head left, indicating the way it wanted to go. "I hope where ya leading me is worth it scamp!"

 _ **01234567890**_

Nabooru sighed as she watched her women charge after the blonde and the fox. They could get so easily riled up after nonsense. Sure, the fox broke the code, intervening on matters it shouldn't have, but the blonde man had given her such a great fight before hand. Her hand grazed over her ribs, wincing at the touch, smiling at the memory of how it got there. Not many could say they broke bone and skin on a gerudo woman, let alone the Warrior princess Nabooru of the Desert Dragon.

He was definitely something special.

Shock flashed over her face as the realization of where the blonde man had hit her. They were heading towards the chasm that decided their land and the rest of the world. Sand shifted beneath her, her feet gliding across the desert floor, chasing after her tribe. She had to put a stop to all this nonsense.

 _ **01234567890**_

Link dipped, dodging another arrow, the air cutting right by his cheek. He could feel a few hairs on his beard get pulled along with it. These crazy girls had really good aim. He glanced back, staring down the group of redheads. Not a single one of them were winded, keeping a steady pace as they readied more weapons to throw at him. Could they at least pretend that they were as strained on running as he was?

Ducking once more, he turned around, watching as the spear flew over his head, impaling itself into the sand. They were getting really close with their aim and the distance that he had between them was closing and was that a canyon?

Oh, this was great, if the clan of angry redheads didn't kill him, the fox would definitely get the job done. Why did the goddesses have it out for him? "I hate 'cha so much, ye know that, fox?" He sighed in annoyance. Maybe the canyon wasn't that deep.

Link skidded to a halt, staring down the canyon, watching as dust and rocks slid over the edge, falling to the depths below, a river roaring through the bottom. So much for the hope that it wasn't that deep. Screams and shouts that demanded death brought him back to the world around him. This was definitely not going to end well.

The fox yipped, staring down the ravine. Of course the damned rat wanted to jump in and take a little dip. The wretched thing wanted him killed. Why was he even listening to the fox?

An arrow zipped through the air, grazing his cheek, drawing blood and taking a few whiskers, snapping back to the reality at hand. Damn, now they were just toying with him.

A quick look between the group of angry, blood thirsty redheads and the deep gorge, the answer became excruciatingly obvious.

One of the women raised her bow, taking aim at Link as his body went limp. The arrow shook and quivered in the air as it left the bow. The tip passed over his body as he fell backwards, letting gravity take over. Weightlessness encompassed his body, wind whipped through his hair, adrenaline pumping throughout his system once again.

He had felled beasts only imaginable by nightmares, triumphed over the bird that has taken his sister, defeated the monster of legends gone and passed, raised an old kingdom and drowned it back to the sea, and played a hand in creating the new kingdom of the riding waves. He was a privateer, treasure hunter, glory seeker, blood hound, and a salt of the sea.

And he was about to be done away with at the hands of a suicidal fox that breathes fire. It just didn't get much better than that.

The last thing he remembered was smacking against the water's surface, his back flaring up in pain as the fluid surrounded him and the current tool his body away, and then darkness. All he could think was how much he hated the fox.

 _ **01234567890**_

Nabooru skidded in front of her tribe, staring down the ravine. This man was stupid, that was for sure. "I had it under control," she spoke, trying to find a trace of the strange man's body. "You didn't have to force him off a cliff. "Poor thing's probly scared out of his mind now."

But he broke the rules, allowing his pet fire breathing fox get into the mix. Still, she couldn't help but to think what kind of fight the man in tattered greens if he was at the top of his game. "Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him. Keep an ear out for anyone matching him. If what he showed us today was anything to go off of, he's gonna make a splash in a big way."

A/N: Alright, sorry for the long wait on the chapter. I honestly had a problem with hammering this out. That and a lot of other stuff happened such as I am now a private citizen. But I do have a lot of good ideas for this and hope this keeps rolling. If you have any questions, letme know.


End file.
